Halloween at Titans Tower
by Laid-Back Brit
Summary: The Teen Titans are celebrating Halloween at their home. The typical antics and banter occurs between the young superheroes on this fun-filled occasion - but what happens when a certain someone makes an unwelcome appearance at their party to give them a scare? One-shot for Halloween.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

* * *

Lightning flashed across the dark sky, piercing through the air behind Titans Tower. All of the electricity was shut off in the home of Jump City's most famous superheroes. Only a few candles lit dimly lit up the lounge – giving off just enough light to reveal the enormous, giantic spider that was crawling inside on its eight, large, hairy legs.

"Behold!" it hissed, crawling up onto the couch. "I am the vicious, deadly, green spider! And I am here to drink your blood!"

"In that case, prepare for my demon blood to make you sick," came the unfazed, blunt reply. "Although nobody would notice any difference since you're so green! Whoever heard of a green spider!"

Annoyed that his attempt to scare Raven had failed, Beast Boy shifted from his spider form to his regular appearance. "C'mon, Raven! At least pretend to be scared! That's what Halloween is all about!"

Raven peered up from her book at the young shapeshifter who was trying to get her into the spirit of the night's occasion. She stared blankly at him for a few moments – then suddenly leaned straight towards him with a growl, baring her teeth at him as her eyes glowed.

"_Eeeeeeeek!_"

Beast Boy screamed like a little girl as he leapt behind the sofa, hiding in terror away from the half-demon.

"What's the matter, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, unable to help having a wry smile. "You said yourself that Halloween is all about being scared!"

"I am _not _scared of you!" The youngest Titan's head emerged from behind the couch with a disgusted look at the purple-haired couch. "I was just looking for some waffles I stashed behind here last week! You wouldn't believe how hard it is to find a place to hide 'em where Silkie can't find them!"

"Whatever you say…" Raven replied sarcastically with a nod. "…chicken."

"I am _not _a chicken!"

"Then how come you've turned yourself into one?"

The green superhero's mouth – or rather, beak – fell. He was embarrassed to discover he had turned into what Raven described him as due to the fright she had given him. Quickly, he turned himself back into his normal form.

"Uh…" He rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish grin. "Everyone knows you can't beat a few eggs on waffles…"

"Forget waffles, man!" Cyborg marched up to his friends, wearing a proud grin as he showed them what was in his hands. "This is what you should be thinking about at this time of the year!"

The half-robot was carrying a large pumpkin in his arms. He had carved it into a jack-o-lantern. It's michevious-looking, sneering face was glowing bright yellow as a candle burned inside it.

"_Ooooooh!_" Beast Boy whistled with awe. "That's spook-tacular, Cy!"

"If this room was full of ghosts, zombies and skeletons," Raven muttered, rolled her eyes at the lame remark her wise-cracking fellow titan had made, "they'd die with boredom at your attempts to be funny – were it not for the fact they were already dead…"

Beast Boy frowned, annoyed by the ever-cynical Ravel's comment while Cyborg placed the jack-o-lantern on the table, smiling down at it with pride.

"Oh, friends! The evening of all hallos is most glorious!"

Hearing Starfire addressing them, the three titans turned towards where she was coming from.

The sight of the Tameranean's appearance caused all their eyes to widen.

"Witnessing the children doing the dressing up in their wonderful costumes has inspired me to do the same!" Starfire twirled around happily, allowing the others to take in every detail of the outfit she was wearing. "What do you think?"

"Uh, Star!" Cyborg murmured his face full of disbelief. "Halloween is for dressing up as _scary_ things…"

Starfire blinked, astonished. "It is?"

"Yeah! You're supposed to dress up monsters and witches!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Not cute little bunnies!"

Bewildered, Starfire looked down at her costume she was clad in, which was a pink and white rabbit costume she had been working hard on creating all day.

"No offense, Star," Cyborg said, "but that outfit ain't scary!"

"Unless you happen to be a carrot, of course…" Raven murmured.

Starfire was just wondering to herself why anybody would want to dress themselves in costumes that were meant to frighten others – when a voice suddenly boomed out across the lounge, causing her and the others to freeze with alarm.

"How's this for a scary costume, kids?"

With their blood turning to ice at the sound of the sinister voice, the titans slowly turned towards the entrance of the room. They spotted a dark figure standing there with folded arms, causing them to instantly cry out in alarm. None of them had any trouble recognising him in all his eerie nature.

"_It is Red X!_" Starfire cried.

Red X gazed around at the young heroes, almost as if he was sneering at them behind his mask. He raised one of his hands, waving slowly at all of them. "Happy Halloween! Trick or treat?!"

"_GET HIM!_" Cyborg roared.

Without hesitating, the Titans charged furiously straight towards their masked enemy. They began to summon their powers as they darted towards him, all preparing to attack and capture him.

"Wait!" Red X exclaimed, not looking at all as though he was prepared to fight as he raised his hands up at the superheroes racing intently towards him. "Hold on!"

Not listening to what the masked menace had to say, the titans piled themselves onto him, proceeding to mercilessly beat him up.

Cyborg delivered hard painful blows to him with several of his gadgets.

Beast Boy turned into different vicious animals, clawing at and biting him.

Starfire fired starbolts and eye-beams at him.

Raven used her telekiness to gather several of the Halloween decorations that filled the lounge and hurled them brutally at him.

All through the hammering he was receiving, Red X made no attempt to fight back. He struggled to get out of the brawl he was caught up in to no avail.

"_STOP!_" he pleaded as Raven used her powers to hurl Cyborg's jack-o-lantern at him. "CUT IT OUT!"

"And why should we do that, man?" Cyborg growled at him. "Give us one good reason why we should leave you alone!"

"'Cause it's me!"

At that moment, Red X grabbed hold of his mask. He pulled it completely off of his head – causing all the titans to cease their attacks, all sharing loud astounded gasps when they saw with wide eyes who was underneath.

"_Robin?!_" Starfire exclaimed, flabberghasted.

"Yeah, Star!" The Boy Wonder nodded, rubbing his bruises. "It's me!"

"Whadda ya think ya doin', man!" Cyborg hollered, a deep glare on his face. "Bargin' in here while dressed up as that freak?!"

"I was just dressing up for tonight!" Robin held up the mask he had just been wearing which had earned him a beating from his friends. "This is my Halloween costume!"

The other titans stared with disbelief. Reminded of what they had just been celebrating before Robin had made his appearance, they all made sounds of realising. It now made perfect sense to them all why their leader was masquerading as one of their enemies.

"You decided to dress up as Red X for Halloween?" Beast Boy pointed and laughed heartily. "Dude! You sure scared me!"

"Yeah, but no offence, Robin," said Raven, "I don't think you should be going around wearing that mask again. It has never done you any good…"

"You're telling me!" Robin raised up the mask of Red X in his hand with a deep glare, then threw it angrily onto the ground, stomping on it with all his hatred. "That mask has brought me nothing but trouble!"

"And injuries!" Beast Boy added with a giggle – which was quickly silenced as Raven pounded a fist down on top of his green head.

* * *

**The end.**


End file.
